


The Joke's on Us

by soups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soups/pseuds/soups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way is there to celebrate April Fool's day than causing misunderstandings with your bro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke's on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Happy a little belated BokuKuro Day (4/1)! ♡

> **@bokHOOTo:** guess who r officcial now!!!! _@kurotets_
> 
> **@akaashik:** _@bokHOOTo @kurotets_ Congratulations, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san.
> 
> **@kurotets:** _@akaashik @bokHOOTo_ Don't worry Akaashi, I wanna fix my stupid boyfriend's spelling too.
> 
> **@komi_the_libero:** _@bokHOOTo @kurotets_ dude u srs!?
> 
> **@kurotets:** _@komi_the_libero @bokHOOTo_ Very serious, Komiyan ✌✌
> 
> **@bokHOOTo:** _@kurotets @komi_the_libero_ very xtremely srs!!! ♥♥♥
> 
> **@akinoris:** _@bokHOOTo @kurotets @komi_the_libero_ ...What did I come back to.

Grinning wide, Bokuto turned his head to Kuroo, almost at the exact same time as the bedhead beside him did the same. "They're totally buying it!"

Kuroo let chuckles come out of his snicker, scrolling his Twitter timeline amusedly. "They really are." The snicker on his lips widened when his phone chimed for the fifth time in the last minute, fingers tapping to check it out. New mentions kept coming in ever since they made the announcement, from 'KUROO-SAN!! BOKUTO-SAN!! CONGRATS!!!!!!' to 'Called it. Congrats to you both' to 'This is the worst' to… huh. "Dude, check out the one from Ogano."

"Huh? Okay," Bokuto said as his eyes finished skimming to the last sentence of the article he was distracted by ('You Won't Believe What This Woman Looked Like After They Did THIS!') and swiped back to click on the blue bird on his homescreen. He scrolled his timeline swiftly, eyes swimming to find the tweet Kuroo was talking about, realized that he must've missed it when he'd found himself on yesterday's tweets, scrolled back up, and… "'You guys should check what date today is before believing this'?! Oh man!" he frowned, eyebrows furrowing with discontent. "That broccoli head! I'mma reply to to him—"

"Bokuto," Kuroo said, cutting the white-haired's sentence before he could type anything into his phone. "Rather than replying to him directly, let's give him some proof."

Bokuto turned his head, confused, curious, and very interested. "Proof?"

Kuroo grinned. "Yeah."

 

 

 

> **@bokHOOTo:** arcade w the bf _@kurotets_ now!! look what we got for each other!!! [PICTURE]
> 
> **@kurotets:** _@bokHOOTo_ Oi! I said upload the other picture! My hair looks weird here!
> 
> **@applepi:** _@kurotets @bokHOOTo_ kuros hair always looks like that
> 
> **@NEKOMANOACE:** _@bokHOOTo @kurotets_ eh????? why are kuroosan and bokutosan holding hands???

"'Because we're dating'... Aaaand, sent," Bokuto said in the middle of his grin, giving the black-haired beside him a thumb up. Kuroo snickered and returned it with another one from his hand as he leaned against the UFO catcher, a small dolphin plush in his hand. Bokuto, finally finishing replying to a couple more comments, turned his head to the middle blocker. "Man, I'm getting hungry now…"

"When are you _not_ hungry," Kuroo said, pushing the dolphin into Bokuto's forehead, to which the slightly-older countered with a "hey!" and a light hit with his elephant plush. "Sure, we can eat somewhere. You have anything in mind?"

"Meat!"

"Why do I even bother," Kuroo let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "I think there's a good place near the m—"

"Oh!" This time, it was Bokuto who cut Kuroo's words, with a shout from his lips and sparkles in his eyes. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to where Bokuto was looking. "Look! Hockey table! Let's play, bro!"

The black-haired stood stunned for half a second, eyebrow still raised before his lips slowly curved into a fond snicker. "Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Yeah! But the meat will taste better after beating your ass."

"Oh you're _on_."

Neither of them realized that their hands had been tangling for a while—Kuroo eventually did when they had to part ways for the game, but didn't think much of the slight disappointment inside him.

 

 

 

> **@kurotets:** Beef bowl ueeeei [PICTURE]
> 
> **@bokHOOTo:** _@kurotets_ extra big bowl ueeeeei
> 
> **@akinoris:** _@kurotets_ I thought you were more of a fish guy.
> 
> **@bokHOOTo:** _@akinoris @kurotets_ im rubbing on him!!!!
> 
> **@akaashik:** _@bokHOOTo @akinoris @kurotets_ You're rubbing OFF on him.

Kuroo almost choked on his food reading Akaashi's reply, quickly gulping down the tea before the rice and beef got into the wrong lane in his throat. Bokuto stared at his phone, then Kuroo, then his phone again, face confused. "What's the difference?"

"Believe me, Bokuto-kun, they have very different meanings," Kuroo said, traces of amused laughter still escaping him as he took another gulp from the glass beside him. Bokuto raised his eyebrows and looked at it one more time, furrowing his eyebrows some more before he decided it wasn't worth losing precious time to eat his meal while it was still hot.

He was halfway through finishing his beef bowl and talking about something completely unrelated with Kuroo (it was the article he read earlier in the day, Kuroo just shook his head at how excited Bokuto was at the whole thing) when his eyes suddenly sparkled like they just had the realization of the century. Kuroo looked up, eyes observing the owl captain, a third curious, a third excited, a third wary of what Bokuto might say. "Why didn't we think of this before!" Now it was more wary than the other two. "We should take a picture of us feeding on each other!"

And he was right. "What?" Kuroo had his eyes widened because uh... no matter how much he was enjoying this prank, that would be kind of… embarrassing. Pretending to be a couple, taking pictures and holding hands were one thing, but _feeding each other_ , especially when there were a lot of other people around? "Uh, Boku—"

"Here, say 'aaaah!'"

Of course he wasn't given the time to think, let alone answer. Of course. He sighed, giving Bokuto an 'are you serious' look for two seconds before giving up. He knew that it wasn't gonna work, not when Bokuto had put his mind to do something. Oh well, it'd been worth a shot, he thought as he opened his mouth hesitantly, letting his boyfriend-for-a-day put food into his mouth.

He was distracted enough by the sudden skip of his heart to not realize that neither of them prepared to take a picture of the moment, and proceeded to eat while forgetting about the photo altogether.

 

 

 

> **@kurotets:** Apparently they have couples discount here, 10/10 would recommend. [PICTURE]
> 
> **@akinoris:** _@kurotets_ Is that the cafe near Omotesando station? They're so popular you have to book a week in advance, right? How did you get in?
> 
> **@kurotets:** _@akinoris_ The power of love, Konoha-kun ♡
> 
> **@catlibero:** _@kurotets @akinoris_ ...Ew.
> 
> **@akinoris:** _@catlibero @kurotets_ ☝️

Kuroo let out an unattractive guffaw following the current Twitter exchange, decreasing his volume when he realized he was being a little too loud but a grin hadn't left him. Bokuto, who was trying to find out exactly how to eat a popsicle served on a plate, turned his head to Kuroo, face sculpting a pleasant grin. "What happened bro?!"

"Our teammates are the best," was Kuroo's reply as he showed Bokuto his phone, and the wing spiker's eyes shot open as he laughed.

"Man, we're so good," he said, laughter still lingering when Kuroo put his phone back on the table face down, continuing to eat his tiramisu. Bokuto nodded in both agreement and amusement.

"We totally are. The best," he said before his eyes went back to the table and caught the glimpse of the ice cream in front of him again. He stared at it for a while, eyebrows furrowed as he poked it with a fork, trying to break it off—oh, it broke off! So he tried to stab it, like really _stab_ it… Nope, it didn't work, of course. Lips frowning, he poked the chipped off ice once again before he finally decided that there was only one way to eat a popsicle: take the stick with his hand and eat it directly without a tableware. That took a while.

And Kuroo didn't think that was endearing at all.

 

 

 

> **@kurotets:** Too bad today has to end… :'(
> 
> **@bokHOOTo:** _@kurotets_ ill miss u… :'(
> 
> **@kurotets:** _@bokHOOTo_ I'll miss you more :'(
> 
> **@bokHOOTo:** _@kurotets_ rude ill miss u more :'(
> 
> **@notbroccoli:** _@kurotets @bokHOOTo_ we get it already stop spamming our timelines with your grossness!!!

"High five!" Bokuto said, holding both of his palms up for a high-ten with his bro. Kuroo grinned before their hands met in the middle for a loud clap! sound.

Well, today had been fun! Spending some quality time with a bro was always fun, more so when they also spent it while playing a prank on their friends. It had been fun, so that was why Kuroo was kind of disappointed that it was ending. Right?

"Well then," Kuroo said, trying not to answer to his own thought, smirking as he glanced to Bokuto. "I'll see you next time?"

"Yeah," Bokuto replied with a small smile. Kuroo gave him a small wave before he turned his body to walk the opposite direction from the station, but a tap on his shoulder and a "wait" stopped him. He glanced back, raising both eyebrows.

"'Sup?" And that was all Kuroo managed to say before Bokuto leaned forward to him, not given a chance to think or react when he felt something pressed against his cheek. It was a pair of lips—Bokuto's lips—on his cheeks. "Wh—"

Bokuto actually looked as surprised at his own action as Kuroo was, but the bedhead was too startled to notice it. Both of their eyes widened, they gazed at each other with a tiny tint of flush on their faces, one gulping down and the other passing a tongue over his lips. It took three more seconds before the surprised expression on Bokuto's face quickly softened into a sheepish smile, while Kuroo's still remained frozen as it had been.

"Breakup kiss!" the owl captain said, quite loudly, laughing when he gave Kuroo a big wave with his hands. He chuckled a little more before skipping backward toward the other direction, bumping into a couple of people while doing so. "See ya later, Kuroo!" He finally turned his body after bumping into the third person, though he still had his head glancing back to Kuroo a couple of times before he disappeared into the station.

It wasn't until then that Kuroo finally felt the heat from his cheek spreading all over his face, eyes still puzzled, ears flushed red as his eyes blinked in confusion. Hand covering the lower half of his face, his mind was panicking over the sound of his own heartbeat, but his lips went against his thoughts as they curved into a tiny, small, confused smile.

 

 

 

Two hundred meters away, Bokuto had stopped walking, standing still in the middle of the way with his hand on his chest, face having the exact same expression as Kuroo's.

 

 


End file.
